Dream Hunie
by Majesticlily
Summary: Multiple oneshots pertaining to characters from Dream Daddy and Huniepop in an AU where the protagonists don't date the Daddies/Hunnies.
1. Intro

"Ah" The man sat up with a start. "Fairy...of ... love?" The young adult looked around his small apartment and then at his laptop. His game of Bejeweled sat idle on the screen. "Weirdest dream ever." With that, he fell back to sleep.

-Elsewhere-

The dark skin man pulled himself off his male lover, both panting.

"Fu..." His words were interrupted by another kiss. "Damn it, let me breathe."

"That wasn't what you said..." The male's mocking words were interrupted by a pillow being playfully pushed against him.

The nude men shot under the covers as they heard a knock at the door.

"Dads?"

It was their teenage daughter, Amanda. "Hey hun." They said in unison, acting like they had not just been having sex.

Amanda wasn't buying it. "Seriously? What are you two going to do when I bring someone home?"

The two looked at each other like they had never even considered the occurrence. "Um.."

She laughed. "Just wanted to let you know I'm going over to Emma R's."

"Take her book that you borrowed back to her."

"No, that is Emma P's book."

"Oh, I will never, ever remember that fact."

Amanda watched her father's, glad both were alive and safe.

A/N: A short into, this will mostly be made up of one shots of Dream Daddy characters meeting Huniepop characters. I'm not that invested into Dream Daddy, so don't come in here expecting everything to be perfectly canon. I would like some help naming Amanda's fathers, leave your preferred names in the comments. Thanks for Reading!


	2. Hugo Meets Aiko

Hugo slowly entered into the large halls of the massive college, he had always felt strange visiting a school that was not his own. The University Campus was far nicer than he could recall from a brief visit a few years back. As sweating men jogged by, he felt himself loosen his collar without even meaning to. This might have misinformed the Asian-American woman standing five feet ahead of him.

"Hey there Daddy." She was coming on strong due to his aforementioned sexual tell.

"Ah.. Hi there Ms?" He held out his hand awkwardly trying not to lead her on.

"Doctor, Doctor Aiko Yumi, but you can just call me Aiko." She was about eight inches shorter than him with her heels on and peered up adoringly into his eyes. She had a short black hair style, white shorts with matching crop top and a green jacket that couldn't button over her D cups, which were obviously being majorly helped by a push-up bra. The only thing about her that even read "teacher," was the black tie that lay gracefully in her cleavage. Hugo felt like he was going to be sick.

"Hugo Vega. I'm here for the job opening in the English department." Despite his love for his students in the Middle and High school, the funds just weren't there to keep him going. He planned to stay at the public schools and possibly teach an online course through the University, at least that was his hope.

"English? You're here to see Terry." She nodded and pointed him in the right direction, watching his ass as she passed by. "If you need any help settling in, don't be afraid to ask."

Hugo shook hands once again with Terry as they emerged from his office. It wasn't a done deal, but things looked bright for his future at this establishment. As he began to leave, he couldn't help but sneak a peek at the wrestling teams practice. As he slid in, hoping not to be noticed, he was instantly caught in a line of sight with Aiko. She smirked a knowing smirk he was going to get quite used to.

She slid up beside him and looked between him and the coach. "He's gay too you know."

Hugo shook, startled by her comment.

"What, it is pretty obvious you came here for the same reason I did. She patted him on the back laughing to herself. "I made such a fool of myself before didn't I."

Hugo made no attempt to say anything as he allowed her to continue.

"Look, let's start over, I'm Aiko, you're Hugo. I did not stare at your ass because I misunderstood your boner, deal?" She held out her hand for the same sort of handshake Hugo had given her when they first introduced themselves.

Hugo nodded, taking her hand gladly and looking over at the Coach a little sheepishly.

Aiko smirked and took the first step. "Hey, Reed! Let me introduce you to the new guy."


End file.
